The Wolf and the Sheep
by Viviraas
Summary: Austria was his prey, and Prussia wasn't going to give him up. Prussia/Austria with hinted yet minor Germany/Austria. one-shot.


_Eh. Not much to say except I was practicing writing lemons and Austria became my victim, thus this PWP of Prussia/Austria. I'M SORRY RODDY POO I STILL LOVE YOU! -shot-_

**I do not own APH. Himaruya does. THANK GOD. **

* * *

Gilbert stares down at the not quite nude, writhing form beneath him through half-lidded eyes as he observes it absentmindedly, listening to the whimpers of excitement and light moans as if they are nothing. He watches the other's face in amusement when Roderich's hips jerk forward suddenly and he moans deliciously while Gilbert keeps stroking and touching the lovely, normally pale skin.

The Prussian smirks, tracing his gloved fingers along his prey's delicate navel before eying his roughly kissed, swollen lips and touching them as well. He thumbs the puffy bottom lip fondly, grinning when Roderich tries to snap his mouth shut, desperate to hold back the passion that is boiling within him. He gasps as Gilbert suddenly leans forward to tease a rosy, pert nipple with his tongue, and his spine arches perfectly, despite himself, as the Austrian's teeth clamp harshly onto his lip to quiet the moan that wants to escape his throat.

"Hey now, none of that." The albino grips his prey's chin firmly, coaxing Roderich to let go but even so, the aristocrat bites harder and whimpers as he feels the thin flesh of his lip break, and the taste of copper invades his mouth. Gilbert watches as blood steadily leaks from the self-inflicted wound, running down the Austrian's chin and onto his fingers, before he leans back down and captures the bloody lips for a kiss.

He smirks inwardly as he feels Roderich tense beneath him, then relax as he subconsciously opens his mouth a little, a whimper escaping when Gilbert gratefully slides his tongue into the welcoming heat and velvety feel of the brunette musician's mouth.

Switching his pace, he lets go of the Austrian's weeping member to slide his hand even lower before circling a still gloved finger around the opening he knows is there, repeats the movement a few more times when he notices Roderich gasp and whimper again, then slowly presses inside. Feeling the overwhelming heat and tightness as the brunette gasps even louder, the Prussian tries to sooth Roderich by stroking his thighs and sides. He smirks lightly to himself when he feels the brunette's inner walls clench around the intruding digit, but Gilbert pauses for a moment so that the man beneath him can adjust to the new sensation.

"So, Roddy," Gilbert hums, slipping in another finger- leather gloves cold yet pleasant inside Roderich- "I heard you have a crush on West."

Roderich flushes red and opens his mouth to protest, but was interrupted rather rudely as Gilbert suddenly spreads his two fingers to effectively loosen the tight muscles and he moans without much restraint when the devious Prussian twists and curls his digits deeper into his warmth.

"Tsk, tsk," the former nation scolds, reaching around with his free hand to tease Roderich's neglected cock, "Shame on you. Falling for the younger brother because you couldn't have me? Pitiful."

The Austrian whimpers, whether out of pleasure, or pain, or perhaps both, Gilbert can't really tell. His head rolls back and forth as he struggles to gather his words, moaning when Gilbert's fingers thrust too deep within him. It almost appears that he's trying to shake his head in disapproval, but before he can say more, the Prussian persists.

"You're mine. West can't have you." He says, voice lowering and becoming frighteningly serious, thrusting in the third digit so deeply that Roderich felt the urge to cry from so much of this painfully pleasant attention. "You belong to me."

The hand on his member tightens, and the Austrian finally lets out a shameless moan.

"Prussia! E-Enough!"

Gilbert seemed to understand the plea, as he paused and stared at the brunette with genuine surprise, those crimson eyes that Roderich found so frightening yet endearing at the same time widened before he blinked. Soon, a smirk spread across his face (much to Roderich's relief), and he pulled away the slickened fingers with a wet squelch as he sat back on the balls of his heels.

Somehow, within the next few minutes Roderich had managed to at least steady his breathing, but unable to look away from the man that towered over him. Even without his glasses, he could make out the faint outline of that albino bastard; his eyes, however, were glued to those eyes, those red burning eyes that made Austria shiver and squirm under the man's intense gaze. Unable to look at them (lest he loose his mind), Roderich closed his eyes with a furrowed brow and spread his legs.

He was relieved(? Roderich made a mental note to scold himself later) when Gilbert settled gratefully between them, but instead of the searing warmth and sharp pain he anticipated, a warm, wetness pressed itself to his temple. Surprised, he open his eyes and blinked owlishly at the other. Gilbert continued to rain kisses affectionately (if it could be called that) upon the musician's face and neck, and Roderich felt a hand wrap once more around his painfully hard cock.

"I can at least let you finish.." the Prussian mumbled against the other's cheek, smirking faintly when the aristocrat blushed heavily.

Despite his whine of protest, Roderich moaned fervently as Prussia gave attention to his needy member, stroking him, and jerking him this way and that. It wasn't long before the brunette felt the heat within his stomach come to a boil, the first affects of his orgasm making him tremble and press pathetically into the Prussian's hand.

"H-haa..! G-Gil..Gilbert!"

The Prussian nodded with a small, understanding grin, and he sped up his pace. Roderich didn't last another minute, and he released into Gilbert's awaiting hand with a final cry.

Panting heavily and trembling with post-orgasmic pleasure, the Austrian felt so drowsily exhausted that he was barely aware of being lifted off his living room couch and brought to his bedroom, his head lightly bumping against Gilbert's still clothed chest. He felt something soft and comfortable underneath him, which he assumed to be the bed, and limply allowed the albino man to tuck him in.

The comforting feeling of Gilbert's cool lips upon his forehead served to only push him further into sleep as Prussia pulled the covers up to his chin. His lips lingered, traveling from his temple to his cheek, to his cheek to his own mouth, which was kissed. Then they traveled to his ear, where they stayed and whispered to him.

"Never forget, Roderich. You're mine. No one else can have you."

Roderich felt the warm weight of Gilbert leave him, then heard the faint click of a door. Snuggling into the coldness of his comforter and pillow, Austria allowed himself a small smile.

Prussia truly was a fool. How could he have a so called "crush" on Ludwig when he was in love with the Prussian himself?

Wondering this, Roderich became increasingly drowsy, and drifted off into peaceful darkness.

* * *

Review for advice/suggestions?


End file.
